Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to tool adapter assemblies and machining systems employing the tool adapter assemblies. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to tool adapter assemblies and machining systems employing the tool adapter assemblies for electromachining.
Machining systems, such as computer numerical controlled (CNC) machines (or “machining centers”) are widely used for machining workpieces. Due to noncontact machining, higher efficiency and lower cutting tool cost, electromachining capacities are being embedded into the machining systems for machining workpieces, such as workpieces having higher hardness.
Electromachining, such as electro discharge machining (EDM), electrochemical machining (ECM) or electrochemical discharging machining (ECDM) is a process in which a cathodic electrode is positioned atop an electrically conductive workpiece, and a machining solution is channeled therebetween. Electrical current passes between the electrode and the workpiece, and locally removes the workpiece for forming desired features thereon.
However, in current applications, it is difficult to embed machining systems with the electromachining capabilities, it is time-consuming for preparation of such electromachining and inefficient to exchange cutting tools with different machining capabilities.
Therefore, there is a need for a new and improved tool adapter assembly and machining system employing the tool adapter assembly for electromachining.